I Can't Love You
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: They say marriage is a happy bond between two people who love each other, but that's not the case for Harry Potter the BWL. Not long after finishing the war and losing his two best friends in battle Harry is forced to marry Severus Snape or die. He loves Harry, but Harry doesn't love him, no he hates him. Can love come later on?Will Harry learn 2 love Severus in the future?Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys got another one-shot here but it's not as long as the other one. Now I read a fic written by seventhSINwrath called 'The Choices We Make', and I got this idea here. Now this one is not going to be like theirs, cuz the plot's a bit different. **_

_**This disregards the ending of OOTP, HBP, and DH, Harry is seventeen, Hermione and Ron are dead, Sirius, Remus, and Fred are all alive, and Dumbledore is as well. There is mentioning of a slash scene in here, and there's a good bit of cursing so that's the main warning, possibly a little violence too.**_

_**Also there's a lot of time skips here, so you can say I'm not too good at one-shots but please read along.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Master Harry Potter, it be almost time." Harry heard the voice of his elf friend Dobby call him.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry finished combing back his hair, and straightened up his robes before he took one last look at the mirror. Today was a day that he had dreamed about ever since the war ended, but he had dreamed it would be with someone he loved more than anything. Instead it was a day that his life had ended, and his freedom was gone.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the Wizard World, was being forced into marriage with his old professor and ex-death eater Severus Snape. He would never have agreed to marry the man, but sadly he didn't have much choice; it was either marry or die, and Harry already had his parents and two best friends die so he could live, to end his life would be a horrible way of repaying them.

So he chose the marriage, but he knew he would never love Snape no matter what. The man had tormented him for years, not to mention told Voldemort of the prophecy and had begged him to spare Lily Potter's life without a care for her son or husband, now he wanted Harry, it was disgusting.

The Ministry, the Order, and Dumbledore had all forced Harry into this, it was their way of making sure he could never turn on them the same way Tom Riddle had when he finished school. It was their way of keeping him under their control, but he would make sure they never got that chance even if he became a Snape.

'Let's get this over with.' Harry made his way over to the door, and left to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The ceremony was taking place at the school, but Harry didn't care because he had no part in the planning other than getting his robes. He was expected to wear white, but instead he chose a black set, something that looked like mourning robes for a funeral.

Dobby followed him to the doors, which would open soon for him to walk through. This was something like a muggle wedding, but no one was giving Harry away and Harry would be bonded to Snape for the remainder of his life, divorce was not given the magical realm unless there was a good reason such as adultery or abuse, and in both cases it could land the spouse in prison if not forbiddance from marrying every again.

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby will always be there for him." Dobby assured him, Dobby was pretty much the only true friend left for Harry. Hermione and Ron were gone, they were both killed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange in the DOM, but Harry avenged them by killing the two and Voldemort. Everyone else all agreed this was for the best of the magic world, but no one was thinking of the best for Harry even if they said so.

"Thank you Dobby, I'm glad that I still have you here for me." Harry felt tears sting his eyes, and as the doors opened he closed his eyelids to hold them back but as he stared out at the large amount of people on either side of the room. The music began to play, and Harry slowly walked down the aisle up to the altar where Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for him. Molly Weasley had been asked to decorate, but Harry told her he didn't give a damn talk to Snape and he'd ignored her ever since.

Black and Lupin were on the 'bride's' side along with the rest of the Weasleys along with the Order and some of Harry's old classmates. Most of the other guests were Ministry officials, none of whom wanted to miss the wedding of the century as they had called it. Harry was angry at everyone for even thinking he would want this, his own godfathers had even agreed to have him married, and in so he cut them out of his life along with most of the other Weasleys except for the twins and Bill whom had been against it from the start.

As Harry approached the stand, he didn't once look at Black or Lupin, or even make eye-contact with Snape or Dumbledore. He had been out of the country for the last two weeks, trying to live out his life as much as he could before he became Snape's prisoner-wife. He'd visited his parents' grave, Ron and Hermione's graves, even visited Luna since she too opposed this forced marriage.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today in this historical school to bond in holy matrimony Severus Snape and Harry Potter. They are here to become a bonded couple, by the magic of Hogwarts they stand here before us today of their own free will and so it shall be they become a bonded pair. Upon this sacred ground, they shall become one together."

'Delusional you are you meddling old bastard.'

"Does anyone have any objections before we begin the vows?" no one said a word, the only reason Luna, the twins, and Bill wouldn't say anything was because Harry asked them not to.

'Just get on with it.' Harry held the tears back, but they were coming.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harold James Potter as your lawfully wedded bond mate?"

"I do." Snape actually smiled, looking at Harry as if expecting him to return it.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape as your lawfully wedded bond mate?" Harry hesitated to answer, but finally swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at Dumbledore with anger and sadness.

"Yes." With that said a tear fell from his eye, all the way down his face until it hit his robe collar. Dumbledore's blue eyes stopped their flicker for a moment, but then he smiled and turned to the audience watching.

"They have both agreed to bond, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." The audience chanted back. Harry's entire heart cracked at their agreements, they only came to watch him be bonded, not to be there for him.

"I shall now cast the bonding spell, Severus Harry please join hands." Snape took Harry's hand, but Harry didn't grasp and just let him hold it. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and waved it over the two men right as white light surrounded them both. They started to bond together, and soon enough the light disappeared between them; symbolizing the bond was complete. "It has been done, I now present to you all, Mr. and Mr. Snape." How convenient for them, at least Harry didn't have to kiss the man; the guests all applauded as Snape led Harry down the aisle, they were going to spend the reception in the teacher's main quarters which was almost as big as the Great Hall.

"Are you alright love?" Snape asked as they approached the room.

"What do you think?" Harry's voice was stern. Severus looked at him like he'd just been cursed.

"Are you not happy to be married to me?" Harry leaned in to whisper to him.

"Considering the circumstances Snape, no." green eyes glared and Snape just led him into the room over to the table they were to sit at. The guests started to file in, and when the music began they mingled with each other.

"Hey cub." Lupin and Black came over to him.

"Go away." He glared and his eyes flashed in anger. The only reason they came today was because Harry didn't tell Molly to keep their names off the list. He had not wanted them there, they pushed him into this just like everyone else and he was furious.

"Look Harry I know this seems upsetting now, but you'll learn to adjust." Lupin tried to touch his hand.

"Like I adjusted to Voldemort killing my family and friends, don't try and be nice to me. You're only here because I forgot to get your names taken off the list, now get lost." They looked at him horrified.

"You didn't want us here?"

"No, and I definitely didn't want this wedding but then again since when do I have a say in my life anymore?" he said that loud enough for Snape to hear. "You are no longer family to me, you will not approach me again and if you do I will not speak to you. You can tell Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ginny, and Charlie the same thing, and Dumbledore."

"Harry we just want…"

"Potter to you, do not call me Snape. Now either you go and mingle with your brood, or I'll hex you both into next century." Harry's eyes flashed again, and the two men shrunk away slowly into the crowd.

"You shouldn't be so harsh." Snape whispered to him.

"What do you care? You hate them."

"Perhaps but I'm willing to be civil with them since they are your godfathers." Harry snorted.

"Don't waste your breath; they stopped being my godfathers the minute I found out about this." Harry drank down his glass of expensive champagne, no doubt something the Malfoys paid for. Molly might have planned the wedding, but the Malfoys paid for most of it since Harry refused to spend even a knut on this.

"Mr. and Mr. Snape, congratulations to you both." Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic came over to them no doubt wearing super expensive robes for this occasion. "Forgive me, but the prophet would like a few pictures if that's alright?"

"I see no problem with it Minister." Snape looked at Harry as if expecting him to say the same.

"Whatever." Harry took another glass of champagne and gulped it down. Snape got up and led Harry to the front where the reporters and photographers took photos and notes. Harry didn't smile, he had no reason to.

"Thank you." Harry moved around a bit before he went to the table again, drinking another full glass of champagne.

"Had enough Potter?" Draco Malfoy came over with his date, Astoria Greengrass.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Came to see the blushing bride, but you seem more…"

"Angry?" Harry gave a fierce glare. "If you came here to taunt me Ferret then don't waste my time or yours, go back to your parents."

"C'mon Potter, you should be happy this is your wedding day after all." Astoria sounded nice, but Harry paid her no mind.

"Really I hadn't noticed?" Malfoy glared at him, but pulled his date away and went back into the crowd. The Weasleys stayed clear of him, but Bill and the twins all sent him apologetic looks; no doubt they were holding the others back which Harry was grateful for otherwise he would hex them into oblivion.

Harry just wanted to get the hell out of this place, away from these pathetic people. No doubt Snape was eager to begin the wedding night, which Harry was not looking forward to in the least.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

"Ugh, you drank too much." The wedding reception had ended rather quickly, but only because Harry made it so. He drank so much champagne he started getting loud and threw some stinging jinxes at Black and Lupin; some bloody painful ones too.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Harry tried to get free of the man's hold, but Snape was stronger and Harry's body was numb from the head down.

"You are going to take a hangover potion, it will cure you of your drunken state and then we will talk." Snape plopped Harry on the couch and summoned a potion which Harry took and in no time his fuzzy mind cleared, his tongue felt normal, and his body felt clean on the inside.

"There's nothing for us to talk about, you got what you wanted and married me." Snape looked at him shocked.

"Harry, I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Oh really? Because ever since I met you all you've done is hurt me, putting me down in class, in front of my friends, not to mentioning dishonoring my father's memory over events that happened over a decade ago, comparing me to him when I never met the man, and do I need to bring up your past mistakes concerning my mother?" Snape looked at him as if he'd been slapped or punched in the face. "You told Voldemort about the prophecy, and you had the audacity to try and beg for my mother's life without a care for me or my father." Snape tried to touch him, but Harry moved back.

"Harry, I know I did some horrible things in the past but I've made up for them."

"Oh yeah bullying students for their parents mistakes years ago is really something. So was trying to get me in trouble with the ministry in my third year when Black escaped. Or even ganging up on me in fifth year when Gryffindor had no house points left."

"I know I was wrong, but I did this for you, and your family."

"Exactly, you only did this for your guilt not for me or yourself. You couldn't have my mother, so instead you take her son and expect him to be happy?" Harry's words hit the man hard. "You are pathetic Severus Snape, completely pathetic." Snape stared for a few moments, and then stood up.

"I will see you tonight then; you obviously need to be alone." Snape left him alone, and Harry just laid back on the couch. The night was still hours away, and while Harry knew they had to consummate the marriage it didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"Master Harry Potter." Dobby came to see him.

"Hello Dobby, do you have my clothes?" Dobby snapped his fingers and some folded, freshly cleaned clothes levitated into Harry's lap.

"Dinner shall be ready in an hour; Dobby has made Harry Potter's favorites."

"Thank you Dobby, very much." Dobby had promised to be there for Harry when he needed him, and right now Harry would need him close by as a friend not a slave. "Dobby have all my things been put away?" the elf nodded.

"In the master bedroom, just as Dobby made." Harry was forced to share a bed with his 'husband'; he couldn't use another room in Prince Manor since Snape may never let him as master of the house.

"Is there a library in this house?"

"Dobby knows where." Dobby led Harry around until they reached a large pair of doors which opened as Harry approached. The room was large, filled with shelves of books and scrolls, a grand library probably as large as Hogwarts' if not bigger. Hermione would've loved this, this would be her heaven.

"Come get me when dinner's ready ok?" Dobby nodded and disapparated. Harry looked around until he found a good book and sat on the sofa to read.

_An hour later:_

Harry made it to the dining hall where Dobby had said to go, his plate was at one end of the long table and Snape's was at the other end. The food was piping hot, just how he liked it and when he sat down he just tucked himself in and started eating. Snape looked at him a few times, but they ate in silence.

"Your godfathers dropped by a few minutes ago." Harry dropped his fork.

"For the last time they are not my godfathers anymore, so quit calling them that!" he slammed his fist on the table. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to check on you, but I sent them off I told them you didn't wish to see them."

"Good because I never want to see them again, you can tell the Weasleys the same thing except for Bill, Fred and George." Snape only nodded and went back to finishing his meal. While Harry ate he started to miss Ron and Hermione, it was only after their funerals did he hear the news of his engagement and that was one of the worst parts of it. He was mourning his friends and everyone else who died in the battle and they force this on him?

"I must tell you though, after tonight you can wander the house as you wish. Everything here is yours as it is mine; you are entitled to do as you wish here."

"Fine with me." at least he wouldn't be locked away in a wing or something. Harry soon finished his plate, pushed it away, wiped his mouth, and stood from his seat. "I'll be in the bedroom." He had his 'wife' duties to do, he didn't have to enjoy it, but he had no choice but to endure it. As soon as Harry reached the master bedroom, he took in how big it was, including the canopy bed with green curtains and a silver and black bed set.

'Time to get ready.' Harry had to be obedient to his husband; it was one of the many things in wizard marriages that came. He didn't have to get on his knees and beg or anything, just at least listen to a point. Harry quickly took off his clothes, and went to lay on the bed belly-down like he was supposed to; right before his husband walked in.

"What…what is this?" Snape looked dumbfounded almost.

"We have to consummate the marriage, so get moving." Snape's eyes widened in shock, and then he stood next to the bed.

"Harry this is our first night, we should both enjoy it and I don't want to hurt you." Harry snorted.

"I find that hard to believe. Go on and get it over with." Harry turned away but kept his position.

"Harry, I know you feel upset right now but…I do care for you more than you think." Harry ignored him, and Snape sighed. "Alright, but at least allow me to prepare you; I don't want to have to take you to St. Mungo's."

"Fine." Harry shrugged and heard a ruffle of clothing, then felt a cold, clammy hand on his back.

"I warn you love, this will hurt but only for a bit."

"Just do it." Harry growled, and Snape did so but carefully took him.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

"Harry seemed so angry, he looked ready to kill." The last of the guests had left the school, and soon enough the morning edition of the prophet would contain news of the wedding tomorrow.

"He's just upset Molly, I'm sure he'll come around Severus does love him after all." Arthur Weasley tried to console his wife but she was still shaking.

"Can you blame him?" Bill and Fleur glared at the rest of the family. "You actually thought he would want this? Not even a day after we bury our baby brother and his girlfriend and you tell him he's engaged? It's disgraceful and disgusting to their memories."

"William please, Severus will not harm Harry he loves him." Dumbledore tried to reassure the eldest son, but his angry brown eyes just darkened.

"Have you forgotten how Harry feels about the man? Have any of you forgotten how he's treated Harry?" Fred Weasley crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lily and James would be furious with all of you; they would never want their son to be trapped in an unloving marriage." George and Fred knew how Harry really felt, and though they never met his parents they were sure they'd never agree to something like this.

"We just didn't want to lose him; we've already lost Ron…" Ginny tried to reason with her brothers.

"And yet you couldn't even fight for his rights, can you imagine how Harry must feel now?" Bill snarled. "No, we know why you really did this, to prevent him from becoming the next Voldemort."

"Bill we would never do that to Harry, we know he wouldn't betray us like that!" Molly shrieked in horror at her eldest son.

"Then why did you agree to marry him to Snape?" the twins shouted. "How can you betray him like that? You know how he feels about people mucking with his life so why, no how could you do this to him?" the entire family shrank away from the twins and Bill.

"We couldn't let him die boys, we want Harry happy but we want him alive too you know he's like our son." Arthur spoke up.

"Well he certainly wants nothing to do with any of you now; at least we stood up for him." Bill growled and pulled Fleur to him. "We will always be there for Harry, unlike you lot." They went to leave through Dumbledore's floo but someone else came through, it was Sirius and Remus.

"How was it boys?" Dumbledore looked at the two men, but they shook their heads.

"He won't see us, we tried to see him but he wouldn't talk to us."

"You actually went to see him; didn't he tell you to leave him alone?" the twins glared and the two elder men flinched in embarrassment. "Guess you really are as dumb as you seem."

"C'mon Fred, George they're not worth it." The three brothers left the castle; they had been there when Harry needed them. They agreed Harry didn't deserve any of this treatment, but they promised him before the wedding they would be there for him always.

_Prince Manor, master bedroom:_

"Ugh…oh…" Snape came hard and fast in Harry's arse, and of course Harry already came before him. The first night they had, and while Harry could admit it wasn't bad it made him feel hollow inside.

'Ow, Merlin that stings…' Harry slowly inched his way off the bed, wincing as his lower half throbbed painfully.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked from the bed.

"To wash myself, I don't like this feeling." He limped his way into the loo and started the shower. The water was warm, and then it went to hot right to the temperature Harry wanted. The steam made his aches vanish like magic, and as the water washed away Snape's essence Harry felt that hollow feeling return. Wedding nights were supposed to be special, for two people to show each other their love and affection physically, but for Harry that was not the case. "Sss…ow…" the water stung slightly, but it didn't last long. Harry scrubbed his skin near raw to get the feeling of Snape off him; when he finished he rinsed, dried off, and grabbed some pants before going back to the bed.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, good night." He didn't turn to see Snape; otherwise he would've seen the hurt in the man's eyes.

"I love you." Harry didn't respond, just closed his eyes and went to sleep. Snape stared at him half the night, and then finally went to sleep with a heavy sigh.

_Three weeks later:_

"Uncle Severus, hello." Severus Snape was in his study going over some potion notes when his godson stepped through the floo.

"Hello Draco." He didn't look up from the notes.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days." That was partly true; Severus had been up late at night for more than two weeks already. "Oh wait have you been…?" Draco smirked.

"To calm your perverse mind yes, but that's not the reason." The smirk faded, and then a look of realization replaced it.

"I'm guessing he hasn't come around still?" Severus shook his head. "Has he done anything?"

"Other than ignore me most of the day no." Draco's eyes widened. "The way things go, we have breakfast together, then we don't see each other until lunch, and then it's the same until dinner and when we go to bed he just lays there and…well he…he lets me take him but he's like a mindless doll."

"You two have been married for almost a month and there's been no progress? Have you tried talking to him?"

"I do but he always pushes me away, I even try taking him out but he refuses to leave the house. I try giving him gifts, but he won't take them." Draco glared.

"He's acting like a child, you need to be aggressive, not hurt him but get him to talk to you." Severus shook his head.

"I can't do that Draco, I'm already on thin ice with him."

"Then why not ask his godfathers? Surely they can talk some sense into him, or Dumbledore?"

"He won't see them; he's cut them off ever since he learned of the engagement. They come by to see him but he ignores them every time."

"That's odd, even the Weasleys?" Severus nodded. "Damn, I knew he was angry about this but wow."

"It's not something to be interested in Draco; I can't even get him to hold a conversation with me." Severus put his notes down. "I tell him I love him every night, but he never says it back."

"Well…maybe I can talk to him, try to make him see how good of a man you are."

"Not a good idea Draco, he hates you remember?" Draco held up a hand.

"I can be civil in the least; he is your husband now maybe I can at least get him to be a little nicer." Draco came over and touched his shoulder. "I know you love and care for him, I don't exactly understand it but I can accept it." Severus gave a small smile.

"Thank you Draco." Draco gave him a quick hug, and then left the study to find Harry. Severus hoped that he could help Harry see reason; he wanted this to work so much he was almost desperate.

_In the library:_

"Potter." Harry had been in the library all morning; he was surrounded by good books with a tray of his favorite cookies and tea when he heard the voice of his arch-rival Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Malfoy…come to see me have you?" he didn't look up from his book.

"I just had a talk with my godfather, and I can say right now you are being a completely unfair bastard to him." Harry snorted.

"Really, we haven't exactly talked so how can you say that?"

"You are being completely selfish, why are you so cold to him when he's been nothing but good to you?" Draco sneered at him.

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy."

"What wouldn't I understand? I understand that he cares about you, that he wants to take you and show you how much he loves you and yet you refuse to leave the house. He's trying to be a good husband and you're acting like a spoiled brat." Harry slammed down his book and glared hatefully at the blonde.

"Don't you dare call me spoiled, I am far from spoiled and if you knew me then you'd think twice before saying such slander, then again you don't know me so you think you have the right to speak to me like I've committed adultery or something."

"Well with the way you're treating him what can I say? I know you don't love him, but can't you see how much you're hurting him?"

"Hurting him? Have you forgotten how he's hurt me before, or do you not know the full story?" Draco glared again.

"About your mother, yes I know about that. I also know that he's let go of his feelings for her, he's replaced them with feelings for you now."

"Oh so I'm his replacement Lily now?"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Oh good then you know how I feel." Harry smirked. "Do you know what's it like to have your whole life planned out for you Malfoy? To have everything you've ever known or loved to be taken from you? Do you understand what it's like to have something expected of you, to feel alone and ambushed by the entire world while they're counting on you for such a heavy task you never wanted? Or better yet do you know what it's like to feel unloved and unwanted?"

"Potter…"

"Don't waste any more of your breath Draco, your godfather may be my husband but I will NEVER love him. I can't love him and I never will." Harry picked his book up and flipped back to the page he was reading. He heard Malfoy sigh, and then heard him turn to leave.

"I may not know those feelings Potter, but Severus does. He understands you can trust me on that."

"Hmph." He heard him sigh again, but not before Malfoy got one last word.

"Why can't you give him a chance?" he said and then left through the doors.

_Snape's study:_

"Draco?" Draco had been gone for several minutes, and soon he returned to the study looking frustrated.

"I couldn't get to him; he's being a selfish arse right now." Severus sighed, he knew this would happen. "Uncle Sev, I think all you can do now is find someone he trusts; someone he'll listen to, you tell them what you told me, and then let them try and speak with him." Severus thought for a moment, and then knew right away who he could get.

"Bill Weasley, Harry trusts him more than anyone right now."

"Then call him, perhaps he can help; and Uncle Sev, I don't know what it is but something's off with Potter, I can't quite tell what but he seems so…empty. It's almost like he's depressed, but more."

"More?"

"Yeah, and he seems pale almost. He might be sick; I would suggest getting a healer to check him out." Severus nodded.

"I'll do that then, thank you for coming over Draco." Draco hugged him again, and then left through the floo. Severus was worried now; if Harry was sick or depressed he needed to make sure it was nothing serious. Harry would never agree to it though, so he'd have to hire a healer who could observe him without his knowledge.

'I need to fix this; I'd do anything for Harry I need to make sure he's healthy.'

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%_

_A week later:_

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Harry was in his usual spot in the library, just as Severus thought he would be. He noticed that the boy had been acting stranger than usual, quieter and more distant, but his skin was pale and thin like Draco had said.

"Fine." He didn't even look up from the book he was reading. In all the time Severus had known him he'd never seen him read this much, least of all sit so quietly in one place. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that Lucius invited us to the Quidditch World Cup this weekend, he's got seats for us in the Minister's box."

"Not interested." That shocked Severus to the core, the boy was turning down Quidditch? One of the biggest Quidditch matches of the year?

"Harry you haven't left the house in weeks, you're really worrying me." Harry scoffed.

"Since when do you get worried?"

"You're my husband I have to worry for you, have you even talked to any of your friends?" Harry looked at him with cold eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want me to, after all you hate the Weasleys." What in the world was wrong with this kid? He was acting like Severus was his slave owner or something.

"I never said you couldn't, I want you to have some friends. I'm sure they'll be at the cup."

"Then maybe I'll go with them."

"You have to go with me, we're married."

"Forget it then." Severus's nerves were tensing up, Harry was acting extremely odd but it was starting to piss him off.

"Harry I know you don't believe me but I want this to work, I don't expect to fall in love with me over night but I want you to understand I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You can say that, but I don't think I will believe you."

"Why can't you? I've been good to you ever since you came here, I haven't once tormented you or your friends, nor have I made you do meaningless tasks why can't you see I want the best for you?" Green eyes flashed over in anger and Harry threw the book he was reading down on the floor.

"How would you feel if you were married to the man who took everything from you? How would you feel if you were forced to spend your life with a man who's bullied and dishonored your family name for years? Or better yet how would you feel if you were forced into an unloving marriage for the best of everyone else but you?"

"Harry…I know I hurt you but I want…"

"You want what's best for you, just like everyone else. No one wants what's best for me, and the only four people who have are dead! I don't want finer things, I don't want a huge house, I don't want to be showed off like a new toy, I don't want to be your husband and I don't want this life!" Harry's face was streaked with tears by the time he finished; Severus had never seen him so broken.

"Harry calm down, calm down let's just talk alright?" Harry responded with a punch to Severus' face, knocking the man to the floor.

"We have nothing to talk about, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Harry shouted and books started flying. Two broke some lamps and one knocked over a pile.

"Harry stop you're going to hurt yourself!" Severus grabbed Harry by the arms, but right away Harry screamed and crumpled over. He held his stomach and cried out again.

"OWW!"

"Harry! Oh God…!" Severus quickly used his Patronus to contact the family healer, and moved Harry back onto the couch.

"Augh…ah…" Harry was crying so hard it was scaring Severus, he wasn't sure what was wrong. Quickly enough though the fireplace went off and a man in white stepped in.

"Mr. Snape, I got your call what's wrong?"

"Healer Rawlinson, I don't know what's happened my husband and I had a fight and he just crumpled over." The man came over and looked at Harry.

"Oh dear, Mr. Snape I have to take him to St. Mungo's this could be serious."

"Do what you have to please, I'll call his friends." Rawlinson nodded.

"Meet me at the front desk in ten minutes." Rawlinson quickly put Harry to sleep with a potion and held his arm pulling out a portkey. As soon as they were gone Severus went over to the floo and called Bill Weasley.

"Professor?" the redhead's face appeared.

"Mr. Weasley I need you to meet me here, it's urgent."

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

"Yes he's gone to St. Mungo's but you need to come here."

"Be right over." His head vanished, Severus waited about five minutes before he finally showed up. "What's happened?"

"I came to check on him, we had a fight but sometime later he started crying and then he bent over holding his stomach. I called the healer, he took Harry to St. Mungo's I'm about to go meet with him." The eldest Weasley glared, but Severus didn't notice he was too worried.

"I'll go along, Harry's like my brother. I need to call my wife she'll want to know." Severus just nodded and waited, five minutes later the young Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Bill, vhat has happened? Vhere's 'Arry?"

"He's at St. Mungo's Fleur, we're about to get there." Severus moved to the floo, let them step in first and they all ended up in the front office of the large hospital.

"Mr. Snape over here." Healer Rawlinson met with them. "Who are these two?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they're close friends of Harry's. What's happened to him?"

"Follow me please." They did so, wandering down a hall full of healers and medi-witches going into rooms, out of rooms, carrying trays, pretty much quite busy. "Now, your husband is resting at the moment he was in such distress I had to give him a sedative potion."

"But you gave him a sleeping potion earlier, or was it temporary?"

"It was, as soon as he woke I ran a few test spells and the diagnosis was just as I thought, or one of them."

"What is it then?" Bill Weasley's voice was impatient, Healer Rawlinson stopped at a room with the door shut; it was Harry's.

"He's pregnant, nearly a month along I would say." Severus' eyes widened. "Now, there are some other concerns. Based on Mr. Potter's behavior after I told him the news he seemed rather, emotionless if not depressed. So I asked him if he'd been feeling odd recently, and while he named his symptoms I've realized his other illness; antepartum depression." Severus felt his heart crack at those words.

"Are you certain?" Rawlinson nodded. "How is this possible? He'd have to be several months along wouldn't he?"

"Not quite, we normally don't see symptoms this early but based on the timeline and events that he's named it points to A.D.; we can supply you with potions to keep him, alive during the day, but if this gets any worse it could be bad for him and the unborn child. Most mothers with this condition care little for themselves and their babies, not to mention the baby could have mental or behavioral issues as they grow."

"So he needs treatment is all, antidepressant potions and pepper-up potions?" Rawlinson nodded. "I can brew those at home, but it would be best to have a few extras."

"We can manage; I'll have a stock sent over to you this evening. Now I would give Mr. Potter some privacy for now, let him calm down and I'll come to check on him in a few minutes."

"Yes, yes that's fine." Rawlinson walked away, and Severus leaned back against the wall placing his hand in his hair. Harry was pregnant, and suffering from antepartum depression, why did this have to happen? From what Severus knew Harry would want a family of his own, but he was sad about this? Of course he knew why, after everything that had happened why would Harry be happy for this?

"What am I going to do?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bill stepped forward. "It's obvious Harry needs treatment, but what're you so upset about?"

"I'm worried for him! He doesn't deserve any of this, I've tried all I can but nothing I do works!" Bill glared first, and then his eyes softened when he saw the panic in those dark eyes.

"Put yourself in his shoes Snape, would you like it if someone arranged a marriage for you without your consent, or better have your entire life controlled?"

"N…I don't know."

"You should, can you imagine how he must feel? No doubt he feels trapped, if he's having your baby there's no telling what could happen."

"He doesn't want me." Severus felt tears stinging his eyes. "I've tried everything I can; he wouldn't leave the house I don't know what to do." Severus covered his face as the tears started to fall, he was so distressed he felt as if he could explode.

Bill Weasley stared at the man; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Severus Snape the meanest, snarky, dungeon bat teacher of Hogwarts was against the wall crying his eyes out for Harry Potter, the boy he'd bullied for years. It was almost like he was someone else, too good to be true.

"You…you want him to have the baby?"

"Yes, I want him happy I know he's always wanted a family of his own." Severus looked up, his eyes were already bloodshot and his face was breaking out in a rash. Was this the same man he'd been taught by years ago?

"I…" Bill started but Fleur touched his arm.

"I zink you should talk to 'Arry, zhis man iz very upset. 'Arry needs help, but he alzo needz to understand zhat if he doezn't take good care of heemzelf it vill 'urt heez baby. For zhe zake of zhe baby, ee' muzt try and geet along vith Sevevus." She whispered to him. Bill knew she was right, if left untreated antepartum depression could put a lot of unwanted stress on Harry's body, part of it was likely due to the pregnancy, but the other was his strained relationship with Snape. Plus Harry would never forgive himself if something happened to his child.

"Snape…" Snape stood up and wiped his face, regaining his composure. "Perhaps I should speak with Harry first, maybe I can get him to understand somewhat. He's going to need treatment, but he'll need support as well, emotional I mean."

"I can give him that."

"I'm sure, but let him hear it from me first. It might be the only chance." Snape stared for a few seconds, but then nodded. Bill turned and saw Healer Rawlinson return with some potions, but when he entered Harry's room he stepped back out.

"He's asleep right now, when he wakes you can see him but give him these." He handed Snape the potions and walked back in the direction he came.

"Suppose we'll wait a while, Fleur I think you should go tell the twins what's going on. I'll meet with you later but don't let them come here ok?" she nodded, kissed Bill's lips and shook Snape's hand before leaving. The two men walked into Harry's room, he was resting peacefully in bed. All they had to do now was wait for him to wake up, and then they would talk; Bill hoped this would work, he realized that if Harry couldn't fix this relationship soon it could hurt him and Snape more than either of them knew.

_Harry's Dream:_

_Harry had fallen asleep soon after Rawlinson told him the news, news that he would be happy for but for some reason he felt so…so empty. His mind wanted to feel happy, but his body felt nothing. He was carrying a life inside; he was pregnant, pregnant with Snape's child. The child of a man he hated, but he couldn't hate his child, it was Harry's as well._

"_My baby…my baby…" Harry held his stomach, gently to try and feel his child, but he felt nothing. _

"_Harry." Harry froze, that voice, did he just hear it._

"_Harry mate, turn around." Harry slowly turned, and to his supreme shock and surprise there stood before him were Ron, Hermione, and his parents. _

"_Ron…Hermione…Mum, Dad is that you?" he couldn't believe it, he really must have fallen asleep._

"_It is us Harry." Hermione smiled._

"_Sweetheart we're so proud of you, oh look at you you're so thin." Lily moved over to her son and touched his cheek, and then she gasped. "Oh…and you're pregnant too, my baby's having a baby." James Potter smiled and approached Harry._

"_You've been having a lot of troubles lately son, we've been watching you." Harry's eyes widened. "We know what's wrong Harry, and we don't believe you're being fair."_

"_What…?" Lily stopped him._

"_Harry, we know how you feel about Severus and yes we agree you have a right to be angry at him but he does care for you. He's looked out for you for years, even if he was awful to you."_

"_Mum he's the reason you're dead, he told Voldemort about the prophecy, he begged the man to spare you and not me or Dad. How can anyone expect me to love him?"_

"_You don't have to love him son, you just need to be civil with him." James touched his shoulder. "I admit I wasn't happy about this at first, but we've seen how much he cares and we can see that he'll do anything to make up his mistakes."_

"_It's true Harry he's tried to be close to you; he wants to spend time with you." Lily looked at James, but Harry didn't seem to buy it._

"_He can't love me, he's been so bloody monstrous all these years and I'm supposed to believe that now he wants to love me?"_

"_Mate, no one's perfect." Ron came over with Hermione. "I admit I thought Snape was a right foul git, but we've seen how he became that way." Harry looked at him confused._

"_We saw his memories Harry, his childhood and your mum told us some stories too. He had neglectful parents, they always fought probably because his dad hated magic and when he found out his mum was a witch he couldn't take it, and so he drank." Hermione pointed to Lily as she spoke._

"_I didn't make it much better for him at Hogwarts either son, I bullied him to no end and I regret it now. Sirius and I were stupid kids, and we took advantage of everything; and I don't blame you for being angry at Sirius and Remus, they really should have fought for you not agree immediately. If I were you son I would probably not forgive them for a long while, but it's up to you." Harry almost couldn't believe his dad's words, did he really agree with him?_

"_I don't, I can't forgive them or the other Weasleys, I'm sorry Ron but after they assumed I would just accept this I can't." Harry started crying again, and all four of the people surrounding him pulled him into a hug._

"_You don't have to mate; you still have the twins and Bill. They'll be there for you, I wish I could be too because you're my best friend and you always will be." Hermione kissed his cheek._

"_Mine too Harry."_

"_And you'll always be our son Harry, we want you happy and you will be. You just have to work out your problems with Severus." Lily smiled and kissed his forehead._

"_Mum, I…I don't know if I can. I mean part of me wants to stop being so angry but…I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel so hollow all the time, and angry."_

"_You're suffering from a condition called antepartum depression Harry, it's where an expectant mother is having depression during their pregnancy; it's usually brought on from stress, marital problems, bad relationships, anything to make someone feel sad and empty." Hermione told him. "You can get medical treatment for it, but you'll also have to fix this with Snape."_

"_I can't Mione…"_

"_Yes you can mate, I mean think about it when that baby's born do you really want it to grow up in a hateful home?" Harry shook his head._

"_No Ron but I…"_

"_No buts son, you don't have to love Snape you just need to make your marriage work enough for the baby. Explain it to them as they get older, and if you don't love Snape in the future that's fine your kid will understand."_

"_Dad, are you sure?" James smiled and nodded._

"_Being dead makes you realize how valuable life really was, especially when you're an arrogant spoilt swine of a kid most of your life." Everyone chuckled, even Harry._

"_Severus does love you Harry, more than you think. You can tell him while you can't reciprocate his feelings you can at least be nicer to him. Believe me sweetheart your words and ignorance have hurt him a great deal, but if you try to make it work it'll be good for both of you."_

"_You think so mum?" she kissed him again._

"_I do, remember though Harry even if you are married to Severus your life is your own. He won't force you into anything anymore, not if you talk it out with him."_

"_We don't care if you never forgive Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, or anyone else for forcing this on you son; but Snape will make sure you're never miserable. IF he does I'll be sure to haunt his dreams on a regular basis." Harry laughed and let his parents hug him again._

"_You'd best wake up now Harry, Bill and Snape are getting worried." Hermione hugged him as did Ron. "We'll always be with you Harry, until the very end." Harry watched as his family disappeared before him, and soon after they vanished he felt his body being lifted._

_End Dream._

"Ugh…" Harry blinked his eyes open and found himself staring up at a white ceiling. Once his vision returned he remembered that he was in St. Mungo's, he'd been in pain and the healer told him it was distress, but his baby was fine.

"Harry, oh thank goodness." He heard Bill's voice, and then spotted said redhead on the other side of the room with Snape. "You had us all worried, how do you feel?"

"O-Ok I think…what're you doing here Bill?"

"Snape called me, he looked like he about had a heart attack when you felt that pain. I have to say though, congratulations to you both." Bill smiled his big brother smile.

"Thanks, hey Bill could you give me a moment alone with him?" Harry pointed at Snape. "We need to talk." Bill looked unsure, but nodded and left the room. Harry looked at the man who was his husband, and he saw a flicker of fear in those dark eyes, one he knew all too well. "I…I had dream, and well…my mum and dad, and Ron and Hermione, they were in it."

"Were they?" Harry nodded.

"It's complicated, but basically they told me I need to try and stop being so angry."

"You have every right to be furious with me; I should've known you wouldn't want this willingly. I thought I could save you from death, and that damn ministry." Harry stared at the man.

"You were going to show me off at the World Cup though."

"No, I wanted you to go because I thought you would like it. You had been cooped up so long I wanted to take you out and let you have fun."

"With the Malfoys?" Severus sighed.

"Could've worked something out, but Harry…do you not want this baby?" Harry looked at him like he was Voldemort back from the dead.

"Of course I do! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you hate me, I know you've always wanted a family of your own but…would you want one with me?" the look of deep sadness returned on Snape's face, and Harry suddenly saw a reflection of himself from last month just before the wedding.

"That's kind of why everyone appeared in my dream." Harry rubbed his stomach, just where the baby was resting. "In the dream, my parents, Ron and Hermione told me that I need to try and make this work with you, that I need to let go of my grudges. They told me you and I sort of grew up similarly, your parents fought and mine hated me but they were neglectful either way."

"I won't deny it; I didn't have a good family growing up and I let it make me a miserable prat all these years."

"Neither did I, but perhaps…perhaps I can learn to live with you for the sake of the baby."

"But you can't love me right…?" Snape's voice went numb.

"I don't know, all of this happened so fast I don't know. I guess I'm angrier at the world for putting me through Hell all these years, more than you because you did try and keep me safe for years. Losing Ron and Hermione was the worst of it, the perfect opportunity for the ministry to get me under their thumb." He sighed. "I miss them so much." He felt the tears returning but wiped his eyes.

"I know you do, they were everything to you I could see that for years. You can see your other friends if you wish, I won't make into something you're not. You are your own person."

"Yes, and I admit I have been arrogant and selfish and I can't blame it fully on this depression, but I promise you I will be nicer, if you promise me you'll be a good father." Snape's eyes widened.

"You want me…you want me there?"

"Of course I do, this is your baby too I can't keep them from you. I don't know if I can love you, perhaps I can forgive you in time for what you've done but…not love, not now." Harry looked down, expecting some word to come from the ex-death eater's mouth, but instead he found himself wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Thank you…thank you…" Snape's broken voice whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." Harry forced his arms to hug the man back, loosely though. He didn't want his child to grow up the way he had, nor the way Snape had, this pregnancy meant he had to grow up. He wanted his son or daughter to have what he didn't, and even if he couldn't love Snape he could at least get along with him. "You can let Bill back in, think we should tell him…Severus." Snape smiled as he let go of Harry, it was a small smile but a smile no less.

"You can come back in Mr. Weasley." Bill stepped into the room, looking between the two men.

"It's ok Bill, we've talked it out." Harry gave a light smile. "You can tell the others I'm fine, or I will be." The redhead smiled.

"I'm glad Harry, but I'll keep this between us. Only Fleur and the twins know, you can tell the others if you want." Harry frowned.

"I can't, I'm sorry Bill but I don't think I can forgive the others yet."

"To be perfectly honest I don't care if you do or not Harry, it's your choice. Mum and dad and the others don't deserve your forgiveness. What're you going to do about Sirius and Remus though?" Harry snorted.

"Could care less about them right now, since they told me this would be good for me firsthand."

"Again your choice, but Harry….just promise me you'll visit sometime ok? And you're too pale you need to get out more, are you going to the World Cup this weekend?"

"I had told him Lucius invited us, but if he wishes to go with you that's fine. Or you can join us Fudge said we could bring guests if I tell him beforehand." Bill looked surprised, but with Harry's pleading look he caught the idea.

"Alright, is it ok if I bring the twins? They're taking the weekend off since the cup's a huge event."

"I will ask the Minister, and I'll let you know by tonight." Anything to keep Harry from being alone with the Malfoys and Fudge.

"I'll wait then, I need to go tell the twins what's happened. I'll see you later Harry ok?"

"Bye Bill." Bill shook Snape's hand and hugged Harry before he left, and then soon enough Rawlinson returned.

"Ah Mr. Potter, glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine sir."

"Well, your vitals are fine as is the child so you might be able to leave tonight. I will be sending you antidepressant potions as well, but you must take them on a daily basis is that clear? Missing even one day can be harmful."

"I understand."

"Great, now I'll need to see you again in three weeks. You can go as soon as you take the first potion." The healer produced a vial with a clear liquid inside. "Just drink this and you'll feel a lot better." Harry took the vial.

"This won't cure the depression will it?"

"No it just gives you an energy boost, the rest is up to you so I would suggest seeing a therapist if not a support group of sorts. Good day Mr. Potter, Severus." Rawlinson left them alone, and Harry drank the potion as told. After a few seconds the potion slowly worked through his body and he felt less empty inside.

"Wow…it does work."

"Of course, now…are you ready to go home? I'll ask Dobby to make your favorites if you wish?" food did sound good right now, after all he'd be feeding for two for the next seven or eight months.

"Sure, just help me up would you?" Severus did so, first name basis was a start for them, Harry had a lot of making up to do before this weekend before he could put up with the Malfoys.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%_

"Ah Severus there you are." The weekend had come by pretty fast, Harry had been taking his potions for a few days and already he was making progress; except for the morning sickness that he could pretty much do without.

"Good to see you Lucius." Harry had on a nice yet casual outfit, figuring if he had to sit with the Minister he would at least look the part; of course Severus said he could wear jeans if he wanted, but it wasn't an issue.

"You look well there Mr. Potter." Malfoy senior hadn't quite gotten used to the whole marriage thing, but at least he was civil.

"Thanks." Draco and Narcissa were there with him

"Hello Uncle, Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry only nodded, thankfully he spotted the Weasleys coming their way. "Hey Bill, Fred, George, Fleur." They all exchanged hugs.

"What're they doing here?" Draco scowled.

"They are my guests, Fudge allowed us to bring friends and so I brought the Weasleys." The three Weasleys smirked at Draco.

"Oh don't worry, we won't be an embarrassment since we are going to be sitting in the Minister's box." The twins chuckled.

"Good to zee you are vell 'Arry." Fleur kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks Fleur."

"Oh good you're all here, come now the match is about to begin." Fudge let them all into the box, where there were plenty of seats for them with a great view of the pitch. Bill had made the twins' promise they wouldn't shout or cheer so loud otherwise it could embarrass Harry, and they promised to behave in front of old Fudge.

'Here we go.' Harry would've preferred sitting in the stands; at least he could cheer for his team the way he wanted. It was the Chinese vs. the Hungarians this match, two good teams but ones Harry hadn't seen in action.

"You alright?" Severus leaned in.

"Fine, just waiting on the match to start." Harry was glad to be out of the mansion, but he didn't exactly want to sit with some pompous aristocrats. Fudge stood up to make his small speech welcoming the audience, and then out of nowhere the teams showed up. Fudge said a few more words, and then released the snitch to begin the match.

"You feeling ok there Harry?" Narcissa leaned over to see him. "You seem a bit pale."

"I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy thank you." Lucius and Draco were cold fools, but at least Narcissa was nice; she had been a lot better after the war, probably because her eldest sister was gone and out of her hair.

"Do you need a drink?"

"No thanks." She smiled and went back to watching the game. The Chinese had scored twice, but the Hungarians were quick and soon it was tied, until the Chinese scored again. The game was great, all the cheering fans and everything was great.

Soon enough the game broke for intermission, which was likely because it was 150 to 150, the teams were tied so it would be twenty minutes before the final match.

"Would anyone like a snack or drink?" two house elves appeared in front of Fudge.

"Um, could I have some treacle tarts and tea please?"

"Of course you can dear boy, anyone else?" everyone else placed in an 'order' and the elves vanished.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the loo."

"Hang on Harry I'll go with you." Bill followed Harry out of the box into a private part of the stands where loos were at. Thankfully they were private ones; Harry had been sitting down for a long while now he needed to move. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Better actually, the potions help." Harry did his business and went to wash his hands.

"Any improvement in your…?" Harry nodded, he actually spent more time around Severus now and he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought. They spent more time with each other, they talked, they ate, they stayed in the same room without any arguments, it seemed to be more than a few days when this started.

"It's been better, but we still have some rough parts to get around."

"That's good." Bill finished and washed up, then they walked back out towards the box but were stopped when they spotted Black and Lupin. "Oh damn…"

"Great…" the two men came over to Harry.

"Hey cub, how are you?"

"Don't call me cub or pup, you lost that right nearly a month ago Lupin." Harry's voice was calm yet stern. The two men had tried to see him multiple times at the manor, but Harry never responded.

"You're still angry with us aren't you?" Sirius looked ashamed when he saw Harry's hard stare.

"Don't you think I have a right to be? Don't bother with the usual excuses; I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon."

"We know." Sirius spoke before Remus could. "Bill you were right we should've fought for Harry, but I only wanted to see you because…well I'm not going to bother you again. You can choose to forgive me but I'll understand if you don't, James would be furious if he knew what I did."

"Sirius…" this shocked all three men, was Sirius actually going on with this?

"Perhaps you can forgive us eventually, but we don't deserve it. I just want you to know that I hope you'll be happy, loveless marriage or not, just please don't waste yourself like I did. You are no were my godson, I should've stuck up for you but I let that old sod Dumbledore talk me into this. Just please…please just live Harry, live for yourself, for Ron and Hermione, and your parents." Harry could not recognize this man, as long as he'd known Sirius Black the man never actually grew up he was more of a teenager in an adult's body.

"I'm sorry too Harry, Sirius is right we can't simply ask for you to forgive us. We'll understand if you never speak to us again." Black leaned into Lupin's arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you for sharing that Black, Lupin, now I need to get back before someone thinks I took off on purpose." The two elder men nodded and left Harry and Bill alone.

"That was odd, I've never seen Sirius look so…adult."

"Guess it had to happen sometime." Harry felt a bit bad for his ex-godfathers, but he shouldn't just yet. "Let's go." They went back to the Minister's box and sat with the others, to watch the rest of the game and if so go home afterwards.

This was a start for Harry, he had acted like a selfish arse and he had to make up for it. True he had a reason to be angry, but that was then and this was now. He had a baby growing inside him, he was going to be a papa soon enough, now was the time to get up and move on.

_Seven months later:_

Over seven months of being pregnant, and right now Harry was feeling so bloated he wished he could give birth right this moment. It wasn't too bad, he'd been reading books on prenatal home care, baby books for the first few months, even some parental guides though some he imagined were outdated from years ago.

Severus had been good with him, they spent a lot more time talking about the pregnancy and how they planned to raise their children. Yes children, as it turned out Harry was not having one but two babies, twins. It surprised him, but he was happy with the result; his treatment for his antepartum depression had worked greatly, ever since he started being more open with Severus he felt like he'd been completely refreshed. The potions helped, but so did the talks and support from Bill and the twins; Fleur came and saw Harry every weekend, Bill would come too but only when he had a rare day off from work.

"Harry, Harry come on in." right now Harry had been sitting in the hallway waiting for a surprise his husband had planned for him. They were on a friendlier basis, but Harry only felt friendship for Severus not love, they were still getting past a few things.

"Coming." Harry waddled his way into the room, and his eyes widened at the scene. It was the nursery for the twins, just a door away from the master bedroom. They had asked the healer the gender for the twins, and Severus planned on surprising Harry with the new nursery.

"Like it?" the whole room was decorated in yellows and purples, two cradles were up on either side, along with a closet full of clothes, changing tables, dressers, rockers, even cute pictures of animals on the walls.

"It's…it's amazing. You did this?"

"Had some help, but yes." Severus smiled, he was only glad that Harry was doing better than their first month together.

"Yellow and purple, boy and girl?" Severus shook his head.

"Two girls, I just don't like pink."

"Right you don't want one of them to become a prissy pink princess correct?" Harry wasn't fond of the idea either. "Two girls, heiresses to the Prince home."

"Well technically the eldest one would be, unless we have a boy in the future he would be made heir."

"Old traditions?" Severus nodded. "Well one of them would inherit from my line, or if we have a good bit of kids in the future we can split the fortune among them all."

"Precisely." Harry loved the nursery; it was just what their daughters would need.

"This is wonderful Severus, you did an excellent job."

"Thank you, took me weeks to get it right. Now…Harry we do need to discuss something else. You're due soon you know, and we really haven't discussed godparents for the twins." Harry frowned.

"If you're thinking about making Draco Malfoy godfather you can think again." While Harry managed to get along with Narcissa and Lucius he still held a small grudge on Draco. The boy acted out as usual, always teasing Harry about his weight from the pregnancy, making fun of his bump, saying Severus is whipped because Potter is such a spoiled princess; it was irritating to no end. Harry almost punched him when he teased him about his arse getting huge after giving birth.

"Believe me I don't, I've seen how he is around you and though I think he's only teasing he goes too far sometimes. I was going to let you decide on godparents."

"Me? Even if I chose Bill and Fleur?"

"Well yes, they're already married and they're expecting their own sprog soon. You would likely pick better people than me." Bill and Fleur would make great godparents, Fleur was already five months pregnant and they were having a boy. Fred and George were good too, but they ran a joke shop and though both were married they were a bit laid back to be godparents.

"Ok then, I want Bill and Fleur as godparents."

"Fine with me, oh and you got mail this morning."

"Where is it?"

"On the dining table, I think one was from Molly Weasley though." Harry frowned again. Molly Weasley had been trying to contact Harry for months after they announced the pregnancy in the prophet. Harry hadn't read any of her letters nor had he read any from Dumbledore or Fudge. He always sent the letters back, but they kept coming.

Sirius and Remus kept their promise though; they hadn't talked to Harry even after the pregnancy came out. They congratulated him, and sent him a card wishing him luck but that was it. He still wasn't planning on forgiving them, but he was civil with them; enough to find out that Sirius was also pregnant with a girl. Harry congratulated them too, but they still didn't talk much.

"I'll go see what she wants." This was going to be the only letter Harry would respond to, so she'd better get the picture.

"You need help getting downstairs?"

"No I'll be ok, don't you have to be somewhere later?"

"No I already took care of it, but I'll be in my lab I have some orders to finish up for St. Mungo's. Are you sure you don't need help going downstairs?"

"Yes Severus I'll be fine, besides Dobby will be nearby." Severus was doting on him so much every day Harry almost felt smothered by him.

"Suit yourself." Harry made his way towards the stairs, walked carefully down, and then made it to the dining hall where he saw three envelopes. One was from Molly, one from Dumbledore, and to his surprise one from Ginny. What could the old man want this time? Harry put Dumbledore's letter down and opened up Molly's, as he read over the content he felt himself getting angry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand that you are having such a tough time right now, but can't you make time to visit us? We miss you dearly, plus we want to know how you're doing with the baby on the way. I could help you know, I raised seven children after all. You and Severus will make great parents, but you never know you could use an extra hand._

_Ginny misses you too you know, she's going out with Neville now. Harry you know Arthur and I think of you like our own son, but we miss you very much. Surely you can see past all this and talk to us? Ron would want you to I'm sure, don't you think you can still see us? We're having Sunday dinners again, Percy's bringing his new wife Penny, plus Charlie's coming with his new boyfriend and Ginny with Neville._

_We hope to see you there Harry, you can bring Severus if you want._

_Love,_

_Molly_

"Urgh!" Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it up before burning it. That woman had the nerve to bring Ron up, trying to guilt him into visiting that family after what she tried to do and acting like nothing happened. Bill warned him that would happen; it was just the way Molly was. She had been like a mother to Harry, but when she agreed with Dumbledore to control his life he would never look at her the same way again. Next Harry opened Ginny's letter, and this one actually shocked him as well.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that it must be weird hearing from me after all this time, but I wanted to send you something. I could beg for your forgiveness for what happened, but it's pointless because you don't forgive those who hurt you._

_Believe me Harry I didn't want to agree with the marriage, but after losing Ron I couldn't think straight. I didn't think about your feelings, only mine and mine wanted you to live no matter the cost. Yes I had a crush on you for years, but I've let go of that. I'm with Neville now and he's agreed that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do hope you can in the future even if it's 100 years from now._

_I've talked to the twins and Bill, I wish I could be around you more. They say Snape's a good husband to you, even if you don't love him. I'm only glad you're not miserable, at least you can speak freely without regret; I have to hold my tongue around Mum and Dad, they just don't understand I suppose._

_I've also talked to Sirius and Remus, Sirius is getting big you know? I know you haven't spoken to them often if not at all, and I understand why. If you don't want me in your life anymore I can leave you be, I just miss Ron and Hermione like you do; they were my brother and sister after all._

_I wish you the best of luck Harry, and I hope we can be friends again someday. I hope you love your children as much as your parents would love you._

_Ginny_

By the time Harry finished reading he actually smiled, Ginny had grown up. Bill had told him she'd been acting more mature, but she gave up her dreams of becoming a pro Quidditch player due to the fact that she injured her leg during the final fight from a nasty curse. Perhaps there was hope for her, he had to admit her being the baby of the family, and losing her brother she probably didn't think anything of it.

'Probably soon Ginny, probably soon.' He folded the letter up, and then took Dumbledore's to burn it, but stopped when he saw Malfoy step through the door.

"Hey there Mumsy, looking rather bloated aren't we?" he laughed.

"Again with the jokes Malfoy? Can't you pick on someone else who's not heavily pregnant?"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well if you're looking for Severus he's in his lab, I wouldn't bother him though."

"I know, I just came to see how you were doing; and to apologize for all the jokes I've said. I suppose I was getting to be a real prat."

"Yeah you were, but I can accept your apology."

"I..I also wanted to thank you for giving my godfather a chance. I can't exactly understand everything that happened, but I'm glad you two have worked things out for the most part."

"Well I admit he's not as bad as I thought, though I could do well without the doting every day every hour." Harry chuckled.

"I was about ready to hex you y'know? My godfather's been through a lot over the years, I wanted him to be happy and I thought he'd never meet anyone."

"We all have that fear, but Malfoy…you do know that I'm not in love with him right?" Draco shrugged.

"You don't have to be, marriage can be friendly too. That's how my parents are."

"Your parents?"

"They weren't in love when they were engaged either, in fact my mother was in love with someone else but he was in Hufflepuff, pureblood but good man. My father loved her though, but she thought he was too stuck up to be with her; I guess she favored Aunt Andromeda since she ran off with that Tonks man, but she was too scared of Bellatrix and her parents to do the same."

"Seriously?"

"Black doesn't know I suppose, mother told me this story after she made my father promise he wouldn't force me into an engagement like theirs. That's why she started being nice to you, she understands how you feel."

"She loves your dad now?" Draco nodded.

"Probably ten years after they were married did she finally realize she loved him, I think it was because she realized that to him family is everything. True I'm a spoiled git, but only because my mother didn't want me involved in that dark activity."

"I don't know if I can do that Malfoy, I mean Severus and I are friends now but…"

"Hey I'm not saying you will love him, but you never know."

"You know this is weird, you being nice right now it's almost scary." Draco smirked.

"Yeah well for my godfather I can be better, no promises on us being best pals though." Harry held up both hands. "To think it only took a few head whacks, hollow threats, and a father's wrath to get me to do it."

"What about the love for your godfather?"

"Hey he's like my uncle, I'd do anything to help him." Harry snickered.

"Oh brother." Draco held out his hand to Harry.

"Truce?" Harry shook his hand, but right when he drew back his pants felt wet and a sharp pain shot up his back.

"Oh no…no not now!" Harry clutched at his swollen belly and bent over. "D-Draco…!"

"Oh Merlin why now? Hold on…" Malfoy cast an eagle patronus and it left to find Severus, then he set up the floo for St. Mungo's. "Here…easy now." Draco carefully lifted him up, and soon enough Severus came running in.

"What's happened?"

"My water broke…! Get me to the hospital NOW!" a huge contraction went through Harry's abdomen. With Severus and Draco on both sides, they got him into the floo and got him to St. Mungo's maternity ward.

"I sent for Rawlinson, he should be…" in the nick of time Rawlinson was right in front of them.

"Oh dear, a bit early but we'll manage. Luckily we have a room clear right now, this way." He led them into an empty room, in a matter of minutes Harry was on his back, in a hospital gown with his legs propped up and on a rather comfy mattress.

"Ugh…Snape I'm gonna…I'm gonna murder you!" Harry growled out.

"That's just the pain talking, you're not fully dilated yet Mr. Potter we just have wait and believe me with what I'm seeing it won't be long."

"J-Just hurry please…!" Harry winced at the pain.

"Um…I'll go floo mother and father, and then I'll call the Weasleys." Draco ran out of the room, Harry kept shouting in pain from the damn contractions.

"Easy love, you'll make it through this."

"YOU SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH!" Severus jumped back at Harry's voice. "S-Sorry…damn contractions…killing me!"

"It'll be done soon, and our daughters will be here with us." Severus kept assuring him but Harry's contractions were saying another.

"Professor!" right away the room was fill with redheads, or Bill when he poked his head through the door. "Is he…?"

"GET OUT!" Harry didn't mean to yell but he was in so much pain. Bill got the message and left, but he wouldn't leave he'd just wait until it was done. "AAHHH!"

"By the sound of that scream I'd say you're ready Mr. Potter." Rawlinson came back with a medi-witch. "Oh yes you're ready, now on three I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can until I say stop. Ready?"

"R-Ready…!" Severus was at his side.

"One, two, three!" Harry let out a long and hard push. It hurt so much, but he wanted to see his daughters. "Ok stop! That was good Harry very good, now take a few deep breaths and we'll push on the next one." Harry leaned back against the pillows, breathing in and out carefully until he felt another contraction.

"Ugh!" Severus held his hand, which was crushed under Harry's strength.

"Yowch!" Severus winced.

"Shut up!"

"Alright Harry one, two, three!" one more long push, this time the pain started fading. "Oh my goodness the head's coming, ok stop!"

"W-what why?"

"Just take a deep breath, the next push might get the first one out quickly. Then we'll start with the other one, alright one, two, three!" Harry took in a huge breath that time, and with one great big push he gave a loud cry and another echoed with his own. "Here's the first one…" Rawlinson held up a slippery, screaming baby girl.

"Oh…oh she's beautiful…"

"Just like you Harry." Severus kissed his head, and Harry screamed again.

"Here take her." Rawlinson handed the baby to the witch and went back to his original position. "Dear lord this next one's eager to come out, alright Harry on three. One, two, three!" Harry groaned as he gave a long push that time, the pain wasn't as bad as the first. "And stop!"

"Ohh…" Harry leaned back to breath, he wanted both of his daughters now.

"Deep breath there Harry, now one, two, three!" Harry sat back up, and with one great long push he heard another cry similar to his first daughter's. "Oh yes, baby number two is here." Rawlinson held her up and she was screaming louder than her sister.

"They're here…they're here…" Harry started crying happy tears, oh he had his two gorgeous daughters here with him now.

"Yes love they're here, just a moment." Rawlinson and the witch cleaned the babies off and wrapped them in the blankets, which were both pink and white. Rawlinson handed Severus one twin while the witch handed the other to Harry.

"They're beautiful." Harry kissed both their heads. The girls had Severus' black shiny hair, both full heads in fact, and from what Harry could tell they had his eyes, and his nose thank Merlin.

"They are, they look like you."

"Well if they have my looks we can hope they have your brains." Both men laughed.

"Have you decided on names?" Rawlinson pulled out a parchment and quill.

"Harry?" Severus and Harry had gone over the baby names, and they agreed on two that they thought would fit the girls.

"This little one…" Harry looked at the baby in his arms. "Is Hermione Lily Snape."

"And this one is Veronica Mavis Snape." Named for Harry's friend and their mothers, of course Veronica's nickname would no doubt be 'Ronnie', which would suffice for them either way.

"Good names for such pretty babies, are you up for visitors?"

"Yes, yes we are." Harry nodded as did Severus, and as soon as the door opened Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius were all in the room.

"Oh zey are beeuuteeful." Fleur cooed rubbing her own pregnant stomach.

"You two did a wonderful job, they're so cute." Narcissa laughed. "What did you name them?"

"Veronica and Lily." Severus answered her.

"Good names, but how are you going to tell them apart?" Draco asked looking from both twins.

"Simple, little Veronica has a birthmark on her neck and little Lily has one on her back. That should be enough." Rawlinson filled out the parchment and left them alone promising to return to check on the twins later.

"Well that was easy; no doubt these two will be a handful." Bill laughed.

"Oh and before I forget, Bill…would you and Fleur like to the girls' godparents?" Bill and Fleur's eyes widened. "Severus and I both agreed you'd be a great choice in case anything happened to us, no offense Draco."

"None taken, not exactly ready to be a godparent or parent just yet so it's fine." Draco was still somewhat of a kid, but he'd grow up once he met the right woman.

"We're very happy for you Harry, and we know Ron and Hermione would be too."

"Thank you Fred, thank you all for being here. And sorry I yelled at you Bill, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Harry, Fleur warned me about that. Contractions are killers." Everyone laughed, but soon enough Harry felt himself get tired so everyone had to leave. They promised to visit again when they could, but he needed his rest.

"Get some sleep love." Severus put the twins in their little cradles the medi-witch left behind for them. "We've got a busy schedule ahead of us in a few days."

"Yeah…and Sev?"

"Yes Harry?" Harry laid down on the pillows, and then smiled at his husband.

"Thank you, for everything." He felt the sleep overcome him, and then felt a kiss to his hair with a whisper in his ear.

"You're welcome, I love you." Harry wished he could say the same, but unfortunately he couldn't.

'I'm sorry, I wish I could say it back.' Those were his last thoughts before he finally went to sleep.

_**The End.**_

_**Hey guys, I know it's a bit rushed and all but hey I'm not too good at one-shots though I'm starting to like them. Now I plan on doing a sequel to this, moving along sometime in the future where the twins are growing up and there might be more little Snapes around.**_

_**Not sure when I'll start or post it, cuz this one took over a week to write. I know what I said before, when I got this idea from another fic, but it's a lot different from it if you read it over.**_

_**No flames please, can't expect everyone to like the story but no flames please please!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Hello everyone, now I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided to rewrite this little oneshot and turn it into a full on fic. I'm going to rewrite the plot too, instead of making Harry sulk and suffer in silence I'm gonna turn him into a controlling husband, the way he's going to treat Snape is the way he's been controlled by Dumbledore. Might change the title too, not sure yet.**_

_**Here's a little preview of the summary though it might change:**_

_**Harry has to marry Snape or he'll be given the kiss; Harry decides to have his friends at Gringotts arrange for a yearlong vacation around the world with Ron and Hermione before he goes through with the marriage, a little taste of freedom before he ties the knot. Snape claims to care and love Harry, but is he going to be married to the boy he fell in love with or is Harry going to turn into a controlling husband and make him see things his way? Dominant Harry, sub Snape, Mpreg.**_

_**Light bashing as well, or full bashing not quite certain.**_

_**Oh and to the little reviewers called 'The Murmuring Brook' and the anonymous reviewer 'GOD'; very sorry you didn't like the fic but if you read the fic right Harry did NOT forgive everyone he only matured himself for the sake of his children. Also this wasn't rape in any way because Harry did consent to the marriage and sex and Severus didn't abuse Harry, he wasn't drugged Harry just went along with it because he felt he had no choice.**_

_**I've already started on the first chapter, but expect the fic to be posted by next month at the latest.**_

_**Annabeth Volturi**_


End file.
